


Happy Birthday Craig

by TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Implied Top Tweek Tweak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: I thought about writing something nice for Craig's birthday, which is unofficially today depending on who you ask.However, there is just no time left in the day. Instead, I wrote 125 words (in honor of 1/25) and will just leave it here.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday Craig

It was Craig’s birthday today.

Unfortunately, he still went to work, but at least he was seconds away from home and was about to see the love of his life.

“Hey honey, I’m home.” Craig called as he entered the apartment. 

Tweek yelled from the kitchen, “Oh hey! I just finished your birthday cake. You should have a piece now since you won’t be able to have it for a few hours otherwise.” 

“Why not?” Craig asked confused putting his bag down.

Tweek walked out of the kitchen wearing his apron and an impish grin. “Well, you will be wearing this for the next couple hours.” 

“Happy Birthday to me,” Craig said with a smile gazing upon the ball gag in his lover’s outstretched hand.


End file.
